Baby Vampire Drama
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: Bella gets pregnant. Alice can't see her future. Edward wants to kill the baby. So Bella runs to her dad in Mystic Falls, where she finds more supernatural species. Vampires, doppelgängers, shapeshifters, werewolves, hybrids, reincarnations, cold ones, witches, hunters and Bella pregnant by a vampire; what can go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGES/INFO:**

**Alaric,Jenna and Isobel didn't die. Ric and Jenna weren't transformed into vampires. Elena has a fraternal twin who looks like Ashley Benson,her name is Maddeline and she is a vampire-werewolf-witch-human. Bonnie didn't die bringing Jeremy back and Jeremy stayed dead. The Gilbert house wasn't burned down.**

**Elena and Damon are married. Stefn and Rebekah are married. Katherine was turned back into a vampire with a witch's help and she married Elijah. Jenna and Ric are married and have a daughter:Miranda Scarlett Saltzman. Klaus and Caroline are married. Kol didn't die and he and Maddeline are married.**

**Damon and Elena live at the Bording House. Stefan and Rebekah live at her house from Season 4. Madeline and Kol live at a mansion near Klaus's. Klaus and Caroline live at the Mikelson Masion. Katherine and Elijah live at a house near the one of Rebekah. Jenna and Ric live at the Gilbert House.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**BELLA'S P.O.V,**

I just found out I am pregnant.I can't believe it. We finally had sex and now we are going to start a family. He'll be so happy. A blur made me loose my thoughts.

"Bella,love are you alright?"Edward asked

"Of course,why wouldn't I be?"I asked him

"Alice couldn't see you or your future. Is something wrong?"Edward asked concerned.

"I'm pregnant"I said looking down and when I looked up he was shocked. His phone rang, I took it out of his pocket.

"Carlisle,is it possible for vampires to go into shock?"I asked.

"What happened?""No,everything is alright"I said."Bella,are you alright?"Alice asked taking the phone from Carlsile."Yeah,just pregnant"I said and Edward took the phone away.

"Carlisle,I understand what will happen if it's born...We'll be there as soon as possible"Edward said quickly and hung up and started packing.

"Edward,what's going on?!Where are you taking me?"I yelled at him

"We're going to my is getting that thing out of you"Edward said in disgust making my heart break.

He is supposed to be happy,not trying to kill our baby.I couldn't reason with him,so as soon as he was out of vampire-hearing sight I called the only number that could help me.

After twelve rings he picked up

"Ugh..hello?"he asked

"Daddy"I said

* * *

**IT'S NIGHTIME-MADDELINE'S P.O.V.**

This was like the tenth time I was vomiting ,I am just about to go and buy a pregnancy test.

"Are you okay,love?"Kol asked while he rubbed my back

"Yeah,it must have been something I ate or something in the blood"I said while standing up.

"It was like the tenth time today,take the test"He said and handed me a pregnancy test. He softly grabbed my face and made me look at him. He had a pleading face. I sighed and looked down at the test.

"Okay"I grudgingly said and he left the bathroom

3 minutes later

"I'm not pregnant"I said while getting out of the bathroom and sitting on the couch we had in our room. Well, I didn't really sit on the couch, I sat on top of Kol.

"Then,you are getting an appointment with Meredith"Kol said massaging my shoulders.

"I'm a vampire.I only go to the hospital,when I'm pregnant,to visit or to steal blood bags"I said and went to the bed only to be stopped by Lillian's cries.

"I'll go"I said stopping him from going,in the way I stopped at Nick's room to see him sleeping peacefully, thank god.

When I arrived at the nursery I gingerly walked towards the crib and carefully took the ten month old into my arms. I took calming steps around the room and when she was asleep again I kissed her forehead and left to my room with Kol.

* * *

**BELLA'S P.O.V.**

"Isabella...is it really you?"Daddy asked

"Yes,please...please help me"I said,holding tears back

"Of course baby,what is it?"Daddy asked

"I can't do this on the phone"I said

"Yeah...when are you coming to Mystic Falls"He asked

"I should land in the morning"I said,now crying

"Of course,call me when you get to Mystic Falls,okay?"He asked

"Sure...I still need to pack and to bug the ticket"I said

"Of course...see you when you land honey"Dad said

"Okay,bye"I said and hung up

* * *

**Just some futher information:**

**Mikaelson-Lockwood Family:**

**Kol Mikaelson**

**Maddeline Aria Gilbert-Mikaelson**: 21 eternally; 21+ years old. Human-Vampire-Werewolf- Witch hybrid.

**Natalia Elizabeth Mikaelson**: 5 years old. Vampire-werewolf-witch-human hybrid. Twin to Nick.

**Nicholas 'Nick' Bryan Mikaelson**: 5 years old. Vampire-werewolf-witch-human hybrid. Twin to Natalia.

**Lillian Reina Mikaelson**: 6 months old. Vampire-werewolf-witch-human hybrid.

**Salvatore-Gilbert Family:**

**Damon Salvatore: **

**Elena Salvatore:**

**Danielle Miranda Salvatore:** 4 years old. Twin to Damian. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Damian Giuseppe Salvatore:** 4 years old. Twin to Danielle. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Elizabeth Susanne Salvatore**: 1 year old. Vampre-human hybrid.

**Salvatore-Mikaelson family:**

**Stefan Salvatore: **

**Rebekah Mikaelson-Salvatore:**

**Anthony 'Tony' Damon Salvatore:** 4 years old, almost 5. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Jessica Lydia Salvatore:** 3 years old, recently turned 3. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Rose Isabelle Salvatore:** 8 months old. Vampire-human hybrid.

**Mikaelson-Forbes Family:**

**Klaus Mikaelson:**

**Caroline Mikaelson-Forbes: **

**Henry Nicholas Mikaelson:** 5 years old. Vampire-Werewolf-Human hybrid.

**Arabella Carolyn Mikaelson:** 3 years old. Vampire-Werewolf-Human hybrid.

**Unborn baby**: 2 months in Caroline's womb. Vampire-Werewolf-Human hybrid.

**Mikaelson-Pierce** **Family:**

**Elijah Mikaelson: **

**Katherine Mikaelson Petrova: **

**Robert Brandon Mikaelson: ** 5yearsold. Vampire-human hybrid.

**William Steven Mikaelson**: 3 1/2 years old. Vampire-Human hybrid.

**Kaitlynn Andrea Mikaelson:** 10 months old. Vampire-human hybrid.


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for being MIA for so long. Really, I am. My updates will more likely be once a week. And if I'm MIA for more than two weeks then, don't fret, okay?

It will just mean that I'm busy with real-life stuf or with school.

Don''t stop following or stop having my stories in your favorites because of it.

Sincerely,

H2o and TVD lover


	3. Chapter 2

**Just a side note: The story is taking place on 2017. Bella was born according to the story's timeline on 1999.**

**Check out my other stories and my Polls.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I'm amazed that neither Edward or Alice stopped me from going to Mystic Falls.

When the plane landed I called my father and told him, he gave me the address to his house. I gave the address to the cab driver and after a 45 minute drive I arrived at a house that looked to be for a family. And who knows? Maybe after all of the years of being alone he finally found love, married and had some kids. From the looks of it, he did since there was a swing set on the front yard and some toys laying around.

I got the key from under the dead flower pot and opened the house.

The closest wall to the entrance was covered with photos.

But, there was one that especially caught my attention. I guessed the photo had been took on a wedding. There was a woman with piercing baby blue eyes, full lips and dimpled smile. Her golden blonde hair was long and fell in waves until her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful, strapless, siren styled wedding dress and had her arms wrapped around a man's neck. He had Brown hair and dark Brown eyes. His build was lean and muscular. Both of them were looking at each other with genuine smiles and love in their eyes. It wasn't until I really looked close at the picture that I saw how tall he looked compared to her. While she stood at maybe 5'2, he was at least 5'11. The next photo also caught my attention. It was the same couple, only that this time they were kneeling with their arms held out and in the middle there was a little girl with blonde hair growing in her little head. She had bluish hazel eyes and was trying to walk towards the blonde woman, who I assumed, was her mother.

I brushed a tear away when realizing it was there. Why couldn't Edward and I be like that?

I don't knows how long I stood there looking at the photos, but it must have been a while because when I awoke from my trance was when my dad came down the stairs and I came face to face with him.

''My, Isabella. You have grown so much'' I blushed. ''And you look so beautiful'' I continued blushing.

''How about I take you to lunch at the Mystic Grill. We can talk there.''

''Sure''

As he drove, I thought about what would I tell him. How would I tell him that I was pregnant with a vampire's baby.

I pulled away from my trance by his talking.

''So…what did you want to talk about?''

''I…I'm pregnant''

The car drifted. ''Are…are you sure?''I nodded and started crying. ''Don't cry honey'. I'm not mad.'' As he started driving again, I said, ''Really?''. ''Really.''

''Dad. My baby's father is a _vampire_'' I whispered the last word.

* * *

**Maddeline's P.O.V**

I had to run to the bathroom and leave the parlor and Elena talking when I felt another surge of nausea rising up my throat.

Barely making it to the bathroom I puked my guts up.

Slowly, I stood up and walked back to the parlor. Rebekah, Elena, Katherine and Caroline all had their worried faces on.

When seeing me enter Elena immediately walked towards me.

''Still with morning sickness?'' She, like almost everybody else thought I was pregnant.

'''Lena. Please. I'm not pregnant. Are we going to go through this again? It probably is you know what"

"I know what? Don't speak in riddles." Rebekah complained

I shook my head. "If you don't remember, then try to do it. Coz, I won't tell you. Now, are we leaving?" I smirked as I picked up my purse and started pushing the handles of Lillian's stroller towards the door. Rebekah started pushing Rose's and Kat started pushing Kaitlyn's towards the door.

Within 10 minutes we were sitted with our husbands and other children.

When finally the kids had something to do (a.k.a. painting) Kol leaned over and kissed my neck. I giggled quietly as his mouth travelled towards my ear. ''You look ravishing''

* * *

**Bella's P.O.V.**

''_Dad. My baby's father is a __vampire__'' I whispered the last word._

That one word sent him fuming. The car drifted once again. ''Dad if you're gonna keep doing that, then I'll just walk''

''Don't try to change the subject! What do you mean by the father being a VAMPIRE?! Isabella, didn't I teach you that Vampires are dangerous?''

''Yes, but…''

''But what?''

''I fell in love, just like you and mom did all of those years go'' As soon as I said 'mom' and 'love' in the same sentence his face softened.

We arrived at the Grill soon after. And as soon as e went inside I noticed that it was the local hangout area. The table that made itself be looked upon was full with maybe 10 adults with then ages ranging from maybe 21 to around 30, 28.

The same woman from the photos I had seen on my father's house was there sitted next to the man and on the stroller there was the baby.

The owman was wearing a black dress that didn't seem to reach her knees, maybe the middle of her tighs, _maybe_. It was tight on the bodice and on the better part of it, it was covered with black sequins that made her look extravagant. Her hair was straight and seemed to be dancing beneath the dim light that she had. She looked like an angel and how _**I wished on this single moment that I could simply be her.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making you wait for so long! I went on a trip with some friends, and when I came back I went directly to another one. I didn't return until Today and I couldn't start writing the chapters on free time during the trips since I didn't have my computer.**

**However, let's go on with the story.**

Bella's P.O.V.

After we made our order, dad went to the bathroom and the woman I had seen on the photos along with a brunette who was a few inched taller than the blond.

''Can I help you?'' I asked calmly.

''You know he already has a girl, right? You know that he's married.'' The brunette one said with attitude.

''We were going to go and meet her after we ate'' I said choosing my words carefully.

''Look, we haven't seen our aunt that happy in years. I won't just stand there and watch as you enter the picture and destroy their happiness'' the blonde one said. **(can you guess who Bella's dad is? Bet you can)**

''I'm not trying to destroy their happi…''I was interrupted because the blonde one grabbed my hair and slapped me across the face. I wasn't about to let her hurt my baby, so instead of slapping her I threw her to the floor and straddled her so we were slapping and scratching each other. During those few minutes I heard the brunette saying. "Li…lynn…lynn please…"

We sstayed there for a few minutes until I felt a stri¡ong pair of arms being wrapped around my waist pulling me up.

I turned around and saw….Edward

I turned my head and saw the other girl being helped off from the floor by the man I had seen in the photos at my father's house. I also saw a girl around 4 or 6 with piercing blue eyes and curly mid-back dark brown hair had her arms wrapped around the brunette's. She was trying to get to the blonde and the man who were now standing and he was making sure that she was okay.

''You got lucky, you know that, right? And why are you protecting her!'' The blonde screamed at him.

''Maddie, stop it's not what you think. Kol, can you?'' Alaric told her.

''Because I'm his DAUGHTER!''I screamed at her. ''I'm ALARIC'S DAUGHTER!''


	5. Chapter 4

**I didn't mean to make Elena and Maddeline b*tches. It just came out that way. Sorry if I offended anyone. But…be warned! While this stories rating won't go up for language or behavior, or for any other reason whatsoever; Maddeline won't get along with Bella. Her reasons won't be explained until the last few chapters. 965 words yoo hoo! This is rather long and is a treat from me to you.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

''She's-your…W-wa-ait…wh-at?'' She, Maddie stuttered.

''Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt?'' Edward asked as he checked me over.

''I'm okay seriously,'' I said as I held my little nugger between my hands. ''But…I think that we really should take this someplace else''I said noticing the crowd around us getting larger.

The man holding the blonde's waist, Maddeline's, nodded also noticing it and said, ''We can go to our house. There is more than enough place.''As he said it, he put his hand on top of his wife's mouth-to make sure she wouldn't say anything, I guess.

_Mikaelson-Gilbert-Lockwood House. The Cullens, the Mikaelson-Salvatores, the Mikaelson-Pierces, the Mikaelson-Forbes and the Salvatore-Gilbert are all there, plus Jenna, Scarlett and the pack._

The kids were playing in a nearby room while the adults talked in the parlor.

Maddeline had gone upstairs upon their arrival, claiming she had nausea and also claiming that she had to change.

After 10 minutes of her being upstairs, Kol-I had learned that was the name of her husband- had gone and looked for her. A good 5 minutes later, Kol came downstairs with Maddeline being thrown across his right shoulder.

When they reached the parlor, he set her down and she crossed her arms.

Immediately questions started being thrown.

''Alaric, I don't understand, how is she your daughter?'' ''How come you never talk about her?'' ''Why didn't we know about her?'' ''Why is she even here?'' ''Yeah, why is she even here? Human, maybe not even 18 and with 2 heartbeats, at least I waited to do the deed.''The last 2 sentences came from Maddeline and no matter how determined to not let show the hurt I knew it was useless. She had hitten me where it hurt.

Dad, however decided to ignore her. ''Well…um it's difficult to explain.''

''Maybe I should explain.''I said feeling more confident.

''My parents are Alaric and Isobel Flemming.''I saw Elena, Damon, Stefan, Maddeline and Kol tense at my mother's name. ''I was born on September 13, 1999. My mother died when I was 3 years old. Later to discover that she actually abandoned me and my father, so only my dad raised me. I'm here because because I'm pregnant with his child, which he wants to kill.'' I gestured towards Edward.

''So you're the vampire who got my daughter pregnant.''Dad said, his words laced with venom.

''Yes.''Edward said calmly. ''But I have my reasons.''

''Care to explain them, then?''My father said.

''When Bella gives birth, she'll die. The baby will be too strong for her body and it will kill her. I can't let her die.'' Edward's word shocked me. Maddeline, however, wore an emotionless mask.

The, she just giggled making all of our yees turn towards her.

''So…so…so…so…Bella is pregnant. Edward wants to kill the poor baby.''At least she understood me. ''Let me tell you a secret, Edward. If Bella wants for the baby to live, you'll have to accept it. There is nothing that can keep a mother from doing what she wishes with her children. Trust me, I'd know.''

''How would you know? I mean, I thought Rosalie was selfish, but what I've seen of you makes her look like a saint.''

The faces of Klaus, Caroline, Katherine, Elijah, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah all turned dark as if reviving a horrible memory.

''WE,'' she signaled to all of them. '''were all living in New Orleans. Caroline had already given birth to Henry and Kol and I thought that we'd give having children a shot. When I found out I was pregnant, I was on Could 9. Keep in mind, that when I turned into a vampire, I felt as though my whole world shattered. I had always wanted kids, I had always wanted to grow old with my husband and just because of a difference of a second, it had been taken away from me. Granted, I'd be able to spend eternity with my friends and husband, but I couldn't have children. So, when I found out I was pregnant, I was on Could 9. Though, it didn't last. My first trimester was normal, unless you count that I had to puke from 10 to 15 times a day. But things changed on my 5th month. With each new day, I was weaker. I craved more blood. By the time I had reached the third trimester I was more dead than alive. Kol kept suggesting that I asked a witch to kill the baby, that I should take a real immortality elixir, but I resisted. I couldn 't do that. It wasn't until the eve of my 9th month that I went into labor and I felt as though I had died after giving birth. But…when I saw my babies, when I saw Nick and Natt, there isn't a word to describe what I felt. Over time, my health got better as well as my relationship with Kol. The point is, Edward, you should accept what Bella wants to do. There is nothing you'll be able to change it.''Maddeline said and suddenly, I felt pity for her. She had been through so much and almost died just to have her babies and she was a vampire when she had them. What would happen to me? _**I no longer wished to be her. In fact, I actually dreaded to be her. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Please check my other stories! I am especially proud of **_**Sea-filled Blood.**_

**I am going to be writing two prquels to this story and maybe a sequel. The first prequel will be called: **_**Unbelievable**_** or **_**You're the Reason Why.**_

**The second one will be called **_**Fatal Attraction**_**.**

**For more info check my profile. **

* * *

The Cullens had moved to the house in the one they lived when they had been living in Mystic Falls. Maddeline still showed no emotion too Bella after learning of them being half sisters.

Alaric and Edward had both pleaded to her so she would contact the ancestors, but she never even listened to them. Like now. Only this time, Maddeline was having enough of it. And this time, it wasn't only the 2 of them, it was also the whole Cullen clan.

''Please. Just contact them. Just try to get them to say something.'' By now Maddeline had had enough and stopped looking through the photo album of her and Kol and looked up at the Cullens and her step-father/ adoptive uncle by marriage.

She looked at them with a fire in her blue eyes that had suddenly turned icy blue.

''Listen now and listen well. I won't contact the spirits. That's my final word.'' The blonde made a move to go, but her wrist was grabbed by strong cold hand. When she turned around her eyes-that were now the natural piercing baby blue eyes- were met by pleading amber eyes. She sighed, remembering when she had been 17 and al that had happened.

''No is no Edward'' she hissed in annoyance before the house was filled with the sounds of crying coming from Lilian's room.

Maddeline sighed and her eyes softened. ''I have to calm her down.''

''I don't understand why she doesn't like us. What did we do to her?'' Edward asked no one in particular.

''Key word: 2009-2010.'' With that 3 words that came off Emmet's mouth, it all sank in.

* * *

Maddeline vamp-sped towards her younger daughter's room determined not to let herself cry. _You won't cry. It was a long time ago. _She scolded herself mentally.

She gingerly walked over to the infant's crib and picked her up.

Taking calming steps around she room eventually calmed her down and after giving her a night kiss, Maddeline set her back in the crib and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Maddeline walked downstairs she saw that now not only were the Cullens downstairs, but also Elena, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Katherine, Elijah and Kol were there.

She immediately walked-well, more like ran- over to Kol's arms and kissed him intensely, not caring that everyone seemed to be talking. Kol pulled away after a few minutes of heated and intense kisses. ''We'll continue this tonight. I promise.'' He said under his breath lowly. Maddeline sighed before nodding and pecking his lip.

The couple turned their attention towards Edward and Bella, who seemed to have been arguing.

''Bella, love, please let us take the _fetus_ out.'' Bad move.

''I can't. Edward, the baby is just a baby. And he doesn't mean it. Like Maddeline's and Kol's twins didn't mean to be killing her, he doesn't mean to kill me.''

''Him?'' Edward questioned.

''Whenever I picture the baby I see a boy, so yes, it's a him.''

Edward looked murderous. ''Why are you doing this, Bella?''

''What am I doing except trying to take care of my child?''

''You're killing me and you.''Bella looked confused, so Edward continued. ''Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately?'' Bella shook her head, so Edward grabbed a hand mirror I had left near where they were and handed it to her.

Bella gasped when she saw herself.

''What you're carrying is killing you. It's draining the life out of you.'' Edward said. ''At least let Carlisle check you over.''Alice said and Bella nodded before speaking.

''On one condition; Maddeline comes with me.'' She was just going to stay kissing Kol, before her dearest husband decided to push her towards Bella and Edward

* * *

And that's how they ended up in an ultrasound room.

''Where is everyone?'' Bella asked as Edward laid her down.

''Every Cullen except you 3 went hunting,'' I answered as I checked my nails.

As soon as the gel touched Bella's skin, she shivered and then Edward started to growl, before Carlisle and Maddeline shook their heads, while the latter muttered something under her breath.

''What's going on?'' Bella asked panicking.

''Bella,'' Carlisle started softly. ''I can't tell if the fetus is a boy or a girl. And…''he stopped.

''And...you won't survive. The baby will kill you just as my first pregnancy almost killed me.'' Maddeline answered.

''Bella, please just let me get this thing out of you.''Edward pleaded.

''No. I won't just kill my own flesh and blood. Didn't Maddeline's speech teach you something?''

* * *

''I think I know something that will help you grow stronger,'' Maddeline said as she scanned through a wooden chest. ''Here it is.'' She was holding a blood bag when she turned around to face Bella. ''It helped me during my first pregnancy. I am not a full vampire. Only a quarter, I am quarter vampire, quarter human, quarter werewolf, quarter witch. So it is not necessary for me to drink blood. It wasn't until my 4th month of pregnancy that I started drinking blood and it helped me stay alive.''She tossed the blod bag to Bella, who drank it.

* * *

The Cullens arrived as Bella drank her fifth blood bag.

''What's going on?''Carlisle asked being the only one unaffected by the blood.

''We figured out the child is craving blood and Maddeline gave her the blood bags.''Kol said wrapping his rams around Maddeline's waist, he then turned to Carlisle. ''Since you're a doctor, we thought you would want to check how both are doing.''

''Of course.'' Carlisle came over to me.

''Bella, how do you feel?''

''Stronger and a bit hungrier.''

''Maybe it would be best if she stayed with us.'' Edward said.

''No, no way she is staying in a house full of vampires.''Alaric opposed.

''And yet in all of the houses you'd allow her to stay, they are owned by vampires.'' Edward responded.

''At least I know they are trusted and will help.''

''How do you know that? Maddeline suddenly became interested in Bella's well-being, it could all be an act. Klaus, Kol, Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah don't exactly have the best reputation.''

''I know I can trust them. They already proved themselves to me.''


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the reason why Maddeline was so mean to Bella and the Cullens in the beginning. It is also with what the first sequel will deal. I already have **_**Fatal Attraction**_**'s prologue complete and today I started the one of **_**You're The Reason Why**_

* * *

''Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?''Bella asked one day as Maddeline passed her a blood bag.

''What do you mean?''

''When we first met, you were distant, cold, vindictive, snarky and suddenly you are all for helping me. Why?''

Maddeline shook her head before talking. ''You remember me of who I was when I was seventeen, you know? The Culllens had moved here during my junior year. Caroline immediately pushed me towards Edward and slowly I started falling towards him and he fell for me. You know? My first real love. But obviously they moved, leaving me heartbroken and angry as hell with them. When I saw you, pregnant with his kid. I thought, why not? I can't get my revenge on him by hurting him. I can hurt his mate, right?''

* * *

''Why are we all here?'' Emmett asked when he noticed that not only had the Cullens all been called to the Mikaelson-Gillbert mansion, but also the whole Mikaelson-Salvatore clan had been called. The only one missing was Maddeline, whom appeared a few seconds later carrying a huge book. As soon as she set it on the table, she waved her hand and pages started flipping until they landed on one.

''I found this spell. It might help Bella. But it has it's risks.''

''Which are?'' Carlisle inquired.

''The main risk is that she wpon't survive this, with or without the spell-''

''Then, why perform the spell?''Edward growled.

''-but with this she will survive until birth and be alive long enough after delivery, like to be turned into a vampire.'' Maddeline finished as if she hadn't been interrupted.

''Peform it.'' Bella said immediately.

Maddeline nodded. ''Lie down in the couch.'' She took a green, squared shaped stone and started chanting as she moved it around Bella's upper body.

Her eyes were closed for the majority of the time she chanted and she finally opened them. ''Done. You should be alive long enough like to transform.''

* * *

**Maddeline's P.O.V.**

Later that day, in the night, Kol and I stood in the balcony of our bedroom. His arms were wrapped around my waist as I held Lillian, we were watching the woods, or at last pretending to do it. I felt Kol tense up, and his arms around my waist become more rigid and him holding me with more strength when I heard the footsteps.

''Go away, Edward.'' I hissed in annoyance.

''Edward sighed and said, ''I think you should both come inside. Bella wants to tell you something.''

I sighed, but we headed back inside behind him. Bella smiled as she saw us and I said, ''What do you need? Don't ask us for parenting advices because trust me, we just do what seems like the best idea.'' I said rocking Lily back and forth gently.

''Don't worry about that. I decided on a girl's name…Reneesme Kaline…''Kol raised an eyebrow and she said, ''Renesme is a mix between Esme and Renee. About Kalina; K for you, and aline from Maddeline. I wanted something to honor you with.''

''I shrugged and said, your decision.'' Bella's face deflated and she said, ''you don't like it?''

''It's unique, which certainly fits the situation.''

''You aren't going to get a straight answer out of them,'' Jacob said from the doorway. It all happened very fast from then on, Rosalie handed Bella a blood bag, Bella reached out to grab it, and her back snapped.

* * *

Immediately, I handed Lillian over to Kol and rushed back to her room.

''Take her there.'' I said, directing my words to Edward, who only nodded and carried Bella bridal style to a room in the other ends of the mansion.

I vamp-sped there and Rosalie and Jacob just followed Edward.

By the time they got to the room, it had been turned into the closest thing to an operation room you could have at a mansion.

I picked up a scalpel and slashed it through the bottom of Bella's bump.

''I'm not going in there, just to be clear.'' Edward acted as soon as I talked super-speeding to her side and taking a baby out. ''Hey…it's Renesme.'' He said smiling, but that smile quickly vanished.

He handed Renesme over to me, who quickly vamp-sped out of the room and to the nursery.

* * *

A few hours later, Edward went to the nursery where Maddeline was.

''How did you know Bella should have given birth there?'' He asked, stil amazed by the room's similarity to a hospital/delivery room.

''I gave birth there. The twins were born on New Orleans and on a hospital. But Lily,'' she gestured towards the sleeping eight-month old in the crib, ''was rather eager to get out. By the time I realized I was in real labor, the contractions I had been having were too close together, there was no option, but to deliver here.'' Maddeline smiled remembering that memory, before picking up Renesme from the crib.

''This is your daddy, Ren,'' she said as she carefully passed the baby to Edward's arms.

''Take a good care of her and my little sister, okay?'' Maddeline asked before continuing with what she gad been doing before.

Edward quickly realized, she had been packing.

''Why are you packing?''

''We-as in the Salvatore-Mikaelson clan- had been planning a vacation. We are going to Punta Cana, in the Dominican Republic.''

Edward looked murderous. ''So, as soon Bella gives birth you are leaving?''

''We would have left wether she gave birth or not. Ok? The plane takes off tomorrow afternoon. Make sure to give this to Bella.'' I handed him an envelope.


	8. Chapter 7

**Maddeline's P.O.V.**

I was about two months later that I got a phone call from Bella. I was laying in the beach in Punta Cana watching Kol next to me, who was, believe it or not, helping the kids along with Damon, Stefan, Klaus and-prepare for the surprise- even Elijah to make a sand castle. Elena, Caroline, Katherine, and Rebekah had gone to get some. I was laying on my stomach and could literally feel as every man younger than 30 who passed by checked me out. I was wearing a strapless bikini I had bought, Kol and all of the boys were shirtless in only their swimming trunks.

I picked my phone up, expecting to see, _''Elena''_, '_'Rebekah''_, _''Katherine'_', _''Rebekah''_, or even _''Alaric''_, on my phone screen. Not Bella Cullen. I picked it up as I stood up and before taking the phone on my ear,I grabbed Lily from her stroller and shifted her in my hip, before answering. ''Hello?''

''Maddeline, I need your help,'' Bella said nervously. I flashed my ring to some guys who looked around 24 before answering. ''What's the problem?''

* * *

A week later, we all stood in front of the Cullen house in Forks.

* * *

After about 5 knocks and no one answering, we entered ourselves.

''Well, then we convince them.''I paused and said, ''Convince them of what? I never got an straight answer on the phone.''

They all turned to see us.

''Irina, from the Denali Clan saw Renesme playing in the snow. She used her special abilities aand Irian saw it all,''Edward said. ''She went to the Volturi and now they're coming to kill us, since they think she is an immortal child.''

* * *

We all sighed and looked at our significant other. All of us, even our children knew that we wouldn't be able to help them. It would go against the arrangement we have with the Volturi. We would be getting in their business and that would mean war between Cold Ones and vampires.

Rebekah sighed and said, stepping forward. ''We can't help you.''

Bella stared at us and said. ''Wait, what?''

''We can't help you, Bella. We have an agreement with the Volturi that is over 900 years old. We don't interfere with their business and they don't interfere with ours.'' Elijah said calmly.

''Please. Madeline, Caroline, Katherine Elena, Stefan and Damon have nothing to do with the treaty. They weren't alive back then, can't they help?'' Bella pleaded.

''We can't and we won't. As soon as we tied the knot with the Mikaelsons, the treaty included us too.''I said, venom lacing my voice.

* * *

''I never knew you were so selfish, and such a bitch, then again. Your life has always been perfect, so it doesn't surprise me that when things go wrong, you run.''

''Perfect?! Really?! I almost died giving birth. When my adoptive parents died, the doctor really thought I wouldn't make it. They almost disconnected me. When the cullens came into town, I was finally happy again, but when Edwrad left I was crushed. Then, Kol came in to my life and I felt happiness again, because I was wanted and because I was loved. Then, he died and I almost commited suicide, just to be with him. My life's the definition of imperfection. Consider me dead and never call for my help again.''

I walked out of the Cullen house with a smirk in my face and my heels clicked on the floor with every step I took. As soon as I was out of the house I vamp-sped to where we were staying.

''Mommy!'', ''Auntie Line'', and ''Auntie Maddie'' could be heard as I looked at my nieces, nephews and children.


	9. Epilogue

On May, they saw the Cullens again.

Maddeline immediately left the room, knowing she would be followed by Edward.

''What do you want?'' She asked once they were deep enough on the woods.

''Why were you so, like, mean to us, when we lived here?''

Maddeline laughed darkly before turning around to face the bronze-haired man. ''You haven't realized it? I wanted to have my revenge on you and Bella was my best option. You're the reason I almost commited suicide. You're the reason I had an abortion when I was seventeen. _**You're the reason why **_to many more things.''

**The prequel should be up later today. So, be aware**


	10. Prequel!

The Prequel has been up for some time now…

Just so you know. It's called _You__'__reThe Reason Why._ It has been up since December, I think. Please, if you enjoyed this story, then read the prequel. Review, favorite, follow.


End file.
